


Life Less Ordinary

by summerofspock



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and McCoy are best friends and summer's just started. Jim's ready to kick up his heels and enjoy the summer, but then he meets McCoy's uncle and everything goes to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd and if you have any notes on my errors or any concrit, I'd love to hear it. :) *title is a reference to the Carbon Leaf song Life Less Ordinary*  
> Disclaimer *None of these characters are owned by me nor do I profit from this work.*

Jim slammed the driver door shut behind him and looked over at his friend in the passenger seat with a giant grin. Bones raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips. “Come on, Bones!” Jim cried, slapping his hands onto the wheel. “ Last day of school is OVER. It’s summer. Even you can’t frown about SUMMER.”

“I can frown at everything, Jim, don’t make me prove it.”

Jim sighed good naturedly and started his car. “Okay, where to?”

Bones shrugged.

“First free afternoon in ages we gotta do something!” When Bones remained silent, Jim made the decision for him. “Let’s just go to your house and kill some zombies or something. I mean, Scotty’s having that party tonight so then we can tear it up the right way.”

Bones scoffed. “Don’t you ever want to go home?”

“Fuck no,” Jim said like it was a joke rather than the face the scary truth it actually was.

“Fine, let’s skedaddle.”

“You talk like my grandpa,” Jim teased, but he obeyed and drove out of the parking lot. Bones’s house was his second favorite place on the planet (the first was the public library, but fuck if he ever admitted that to anyone). The old-style southern home made Jim think of sweet tea and gauzy white curtains blowing in the breeze; it had everything from white shutters on the windows, to a pillowed swing behind white pillars on its wrap-around porch. Bones’s dad was a doctor and his mom was from old money. it was a far cry above Jim’s own ramshackle one story on the “bad” side of town. The one he never took anyone to see. His step-dad continuously promised to fix things up when he got his next paycheck, but that money rarely saw the light of day before it was shoved into the cash register at the local liquor store.

He pulled up to the curb by Bones’ house behind an unfamiliar car. Turning off the ignition, he asked, “Who’s here?”  
As they got out of the car Bones answered, “Oh I forgot to tell ya, my uncle’s staying for a while. He must have just come in today. His…partner”-Bones stumbled a bit around the word- “died a month or so back and he just sold his place. Mom feels sorry for him so he’s staying for the foreseeable future.”

Jim raised his eyebrows, but, refrained from commenting or voicing any of the thousand questions that vague explanation had brought up.

Bones walked into his house and Jim saw the usual weight his friend carried lessen slightly as the blast of air condition hit his face and the smooth smell of Bones’ house settled over the two of them (like lavender but not quite). Jim liked seeing his friend like this, in the one place he felt truly comfortable. It made him thankful for the closeness they had, like brothers.  
Jim shut the door behind them and toes off his shoes, as was tradition in the McCoy household.

“Hey, Uncle Spock,” he heard Bones say behind him.

“Spock?!” Jim said incredulously as he whrirled around, immeditaly biting his tongue with a wince. He shouldn’t be rude to Bones’ family, but Spock? What sort of name was that? His apology died in his throat as he caught sight of the man Bones was greeting. His first impression was “stony”, the man before him seemed like a giant, he couldn’t have been more than an inch taller than Jim, but his posture and the way he held himself made him seem miles taller. Jim took in his clean shaven face, mussed black hair and chocolate brown eyes and he swallowed thickly.

Bones looked at Jim like he had gone insane. “Jim, this is my uncle Spock. Spock this is my good friend Jim Kirk,” Bones offered forcefully as if trying to shake Jim from whatever illness he was experiencing.

Jim forced himself to calm down, to ignore the sudden tensing in his gut, and to reach out a hand in greeting. “It’s nice to meet you, sir.” 

Spock raised an amused eyebrow and shook his hand. “The sentiment is returned, Jim. I apologize for my presence, I will vacate the living room immediately.” 

It was at that moment Jim found his voice and he babbled, “No, it’s all right. We don’t mean to get in your way, sir. We’ll just be…um…around…probably upstairs….it’s not a big deal.”

Talk about putting his foot in it.

The amused eyebrow quirk turned into a small smirk. “Nevertheless, I shall retire to my room. It was good to see you, Leonard,” he said with nod in Bones’ direction.

Jim realized he’d been holding his breath and the minute Spock walked out of the room he gasped in air like he’d been drowning moments before. 

“Jesus Christ,” Bones said with arms crossed, frowning. “What now? What’s caused this current onset of epilepsy?” 

“Bones, your uncle is fucking hot,” Jim managed to stutter out.

“Nope.” Bones started to push Jim up the stairs. “I don’t want to hear it. Fantasize on your own time and don’t fucking tell me about it.” 

Jim had gotten a better hold of himself so he slapped Bones’ hands away and couldn’t help a mischevious grin, “Oh, I will.” 

“Jim. He’s twenty-eight. TWENTY-EIGHT. That’s a full TEN years older than you.” 

“The course of true love never did run smooth,” Jim said before running up the stairs.

“The course of your dick never ran smooth,” Bones growled.

Jim stopped on the landing and turned to face bones, arms crossed. “You know that doesn’t make sense right?” 

Bones scowled. “Fuck off.” 

Jim chuckled and trotted off to Bones’s room to haul out his x-box so they could set up camp downstairs.

 

Two hours later, Spock found the boys yelling at each other over whose command post was whose. 

“Fuck you, Bones. I had that command post down. it’s your fault for trying to take out the left flank. You should have done what I said.” 

“Dammit, Jim! Not all this is my fault you know.”

Jim jumped when he saw Spock enter the room from the corner of his eye. He resisted the urge to jump to attention, but he did pause the game. 

“Jim!” Bones cried in horror. Pausing without warning was definitely a violation of the bro code.

“I am sorry to interrupt, but my sister has just informed me that your father and her will be late coming back from their trip. If you desire, I can cook for the three of us.” 

Bones leaned back and sucked his teeth before saying, “Whatever trips your trigger, Spock.” 

Spock nodded. He looked at Jim causing the heat Jim had felt previously to return with a vengeance and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “You do not have any food allergies, do you Jim?”

“Pomegranates,” Jim squeaked and then blushed profusely. He couldn’t tear his eyes from Spock whose brown eyes looked like liquid edged in luscious thick black lashes that Jim felt an overwhelming desire to taste.

Shit.

“I will be sure to avoid them,” Spock replied before pushing himself gracefully off the wall he had been leaning against. Jim watched his back as he exited the room, so totally trying to convince himself he was not aroused by the site of his best friend’s uncle’s shoulder blades in that tight black shirt. 

Bones slapped his arm. “Quit ogling. We have a level to win.” 

They did win the level (eventually and after much bickering) and when Bones set down the controller, Jim turned to him, a question burning in his mind. “Why does your uncle talk like that? Like all formal and stuff.”

Bones pursed his lips, but didn’t remark on the question. “Spock was gonna be a priest, but he fell in love with a guy and, well, abandoned it. I guess it’s just leftover church gobbledygook.” 

“Oh.” Jim didn’t exactly know what to do with that information. 

“Is that enough incentive for you to keep it in your pants?” 

Jim rubbed his face, sighing but not answering. 

 

Spock had made them pasta which Jim ate silently and quickly trying to rush out of the dining room as quickly as possible. Bones watched him, his expression a mixture of amusement and concern. “Thanks for cooking for us, sir,” Jim said politely as he excused himself. 

“Please, call me Spock.” 

Jim blushed again and forced down the feeling of elation that accompanied Spock’s words. “Bones, I’m gonna run home and grab some stuff before we go to Scotty’s. Do you mind if I crash here tonight?” 

Bones gave him a look that said as if I could stop you. “Sure.” 

Jim moved to take his plate, but was stopped by gentle fingers on his wrist. “Don’t worry about it. You’re a guest.” 

Jim dropped the plate on the table and took his hand away. “Thanks,” he said before he left the room quickly, the image of strong fingers burnished with black hair burned into his mind and instead of those fingers on his wrist they were everywhere else. Seeking and making him squirm. 

He got into his car and slammed his head into the steering wheel. He needed to get laid tonight. If it hadn’t been months, he wouldn’t be so hard up, but as it was, he to take a couple of deep breaths before driving off. 

Nobody was home when he got there and he quietly thanked whatever supreme being made that the case as he shoved a change of clothes into a bag. Pillow, toothbrush, underpants, deodorant. He was set. He grabbed the nearly full bottle of whiskey from the liquor cabinet and made a swift getaway.

He made his way straight to Bones’ room upstairs toting his prize. “I brought pregaming materials baby!”  
Bones looked up from his book and grinned. “Jack Daniels, you know the way to a man’s heart.” 

“Only you, Bones,” Jim said with a wink.

They each took a pull from the bottle and Jim loved the way the whiskey slid into his gut. It was going to be a good night if he had anything to say about it. 

 

Four hours later Jim stumbled back into the McCoy’s house trying to stay quiet. Bones had finally lucked out and was busy hooking up with Christine Chapel in the upstairs of Scotty’s house. Jim had gotten tired of waiting and left, thankful that they only lived two blocks away from each other. Those two blocks still felt like an eternity. Jim locked the front door behind him and made his way upstairs to the guest bedroom he usually slept in. 

He didn’t think it would already be occupied.

Jim opened the door and unbuckled his pants simultaneously, ready to crawl into a bed and let alcohol drag him into sleep. When he saw Spock sitting up in the bed, side lamp on, book in hand and shirtless (oh god, shirtless), he stumbled. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think—“ Jim slurred a bit and clutched the door frame in hopes that it would help him gain his composure. Warm hands were suddenly grasping his biceps and holding him up. Jim opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and saw concern etched into Spock’s face. 

“Jim. You are intoxicated,” Spock said, disapproval tingeing his words.

“Mmm. Yep.” Jim tried to smile reassuringly, but he wasn’t sure it had the desired effect. In an attempt to push Spock away (he could hold himself up godammit), he put his hands up and, without thinking, encountered his chest. Jim sucked in his breath and heat flooded his veins as he felt the soft carpet of hair against the pads of his fingers. Spock gasped and froze, his grip on Jim’s arms tightening and then suddenly their mouths were on each other’s and Jim didn’t care how they got there.  
Spock’s lips were soft and cool against his and Jim pressed into them, desperate. Spock made a low noise in his throat and pushed Jim back against the doorframe. Jim gasped and Spock took advantage of his parted lips by tracing his tongue around the open slide of his mouth. Jim reciprocated the motion and dug his fingers into Spock’s chest. He wanted, oh god, he wanted—

Jim’s head was fuzzy with alcohol and when his back hit cool sheets he didn’t think twice, merely reached his arms up to encircle the warm body that came down on top of his, savoring the delicious pressure of Spock’s pelvis against his own. Jim explored the expanse of Spock’s back encountering the muscles he had ogled earlier. Spock’s lips had moved from his to begin a downward trail down his neck and a hand was going under his shirt as another was sliding into his already open trousers. Jim moaned at the sensation and momentarily wished he was more sober, but it all felt so good.

“Spock,” Jim gasped as he thread his fingers into the older man’s hair. 

The sound of his voice was overloud in the room and Spock pulled back from him into a sitting position. He looked startled. Jim struggled to sit up, to fall back into the irresistible dance of mouths and tongues and bodies, but Spock stopped him. 

“I’m so sorry. I cannot. I should not have—“ Spock broke off and looked away. 

Jim adjusted his shirt quickly and knew the flush in his cheeks was no longer due to arousal. “No. It’s fine. Sorry. No big deal. I’ll just…um…go. I didn’t mean to--” 

Spock sat on the edge of the bed and Jim desperately wanted to reach out to touch and comfort, but he clenched his fists into his pockets so he could leave the room without further embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim woke up the next morning with a pounding in his head and an ache in his lower back. He rubbed the grit from his eyes realizing he was on the floor of Bones’ room and remembered why he wasn’t he the guest room. He groaned. Sitting up, he looked around the room to find it empty. Bones must’ve crashed at Scotty’s.

Damn, that definitely meant he got laid.

Jim dragged himself up and pulled on his pants. If he was lucky he could sneak out of the house before anyone (all right before Spock) knew he was there. He brushed his teeth in Bones’ bathroom feeling guilty and trying his best to suppress the memory of hot hands on his abs; he hated that he didn’t want to forget.

Swinging his pillowcase of belongings over his shoulder, he opened the door to the hallway slowly and peeked out. A few seconds passed and Jim deemed it safe to leave his sanctuary. He walked quietly and quickly down the hall and practically ran down the stairs (he would have if he weren’t so afraid of noise giving him away). His foot hit the bottom step and he was startled into dropping his stuff by a low voice to his left: “Good morning, Jim.”

Jim cursed as some of his belongings spilled from the pillowcase and he stooped to pick up his toothbrush and shirt. A warm presence was by his side before he righted himself and he looked into warm brown eyes, trying to guard himself against the lust threatening to consume him once more. “Godammit. You should wear a bell or something.”

Spock’s lips quirked up minutely as he replied, “So I have been informed.”

“You know most people make noise when they walk,” Jim said, unable to keep a hint of bitterness from his tone.

The half-smile dropped from Spock’s face. “Perhaps we should speak about last night.”

“There’s nothing to say is there?” Jim snapped, feeling the blush that Spock seemed to induce in him spread over his neck, ears and cheeks.

“I think there is,” Spock said calmly. “Let me make you breakfast and we can talk.”  
“No,” Jim said firmly, desperately trying to ignore his burning face. “Look, I’m sorry I kissed you. I was drunk and—“

Spock’s eyes widened marginally before he interrupted him. “You remember incorrectly. I took advantage of your inebriated state.”

Jim blinked, trying to figure out what Spock was saying. “Wait, are you saying that you kissed me?”

Hope bloomed in Jim’s chest when Spock’s eyes slid from his to look at the floor. “As I said, I took advantage of the situation. You are Leonard’s friend and I am not… not….” Spock’s words drifted off questioningly and Jim had no idea what to say.  
“Look it’s no big deal. I mean, if I hadn’t wanted to, I would have said so. I’m not one to keep my mouth shut,” Jim said with a wry smile.  
Spock said nothing but his eyes belied his relief.

Jim put his pillowcase by the door and elbowed Spock playfully. “What about that breakfast?” he asked trying his best to grin despite the awkwardness he felt deep in his gut.

Spock moved gracefully in the kitchen and Jim let himself enjoy watching the older man assemble the ingredients for pancakes and bacon while he sat on a stool at the bar by the doors that led to the porch. He rested his head on his hand and sighed.  
Spock glanced at him while he measured flour into a mixing bowl. He paused in his work and moved to a cabinet at the other end of the room. Jim watched him shuffle through some things and his eyes widened when Spock placed a bottle of ibuprofen and a glass of water in front of him. He smiled sheepishly and opened the bottle. “ Thanks,” Jim said before popping the pills into his mouth and drinking the water down. The water itself made him feel quite a bit better so he got up and walked over to Spock. “Anything I can do to help?”

“What do you like in your pancakes?” Spock asked without taking his eyes from his work.

“Oh man, everything. I’ll take whatever you can give me.”

Spock raised his eyebrow in the way Jim was coming to realize was practically trademark. “Whisk those two eggs in a separate bow.”

Jim obeyed, smiling at the idea of being domestic. His family never did stuff like this. if he ate breakfast, it was a quick bagel from the store or a breakfast sandwich from McDonald’s. He had rarely had the experience of eating a home cooked breakfast. Bones’ mom had cooked for him on occasion, but the McCoys were always out of town on business trips and vacations. It was easy for Bones and he to just chill at the house eat leftovers and order pizza. There was something nice about cooking breakfast in the morning sun that made Jim feel at peace.

“Done,” Jim announced once he eggs were frothed. Spock took the bowl from him and stirred the yellow mix into his pancake batter.  
Jim watched Spock spoon a little vanilla and cinnamon into the batter, Spock saw him watching and asked, “Stir this. I’m going to start the bacon.”

While Spock laid bacon out on a sheet, Jim stirred the thick mixture. It wasn’t long before Spock was teaching Jim to pour large dollops of batter onto the skillet. Together they sprinkled a variety of ingredient into the half cooked pancakes while they were on the griddle; chocolate chips, pecans, walnuts, chopped bananas, blueberries. If Jim allowed small brushes against Spock’s hand, and enjoyed the way he smelled, like soap and lavender laundry detergent, then he wouldn’t admit it. The smell of bacon had begun to fill the room and Jim became aware of his hangover induced hunger, thankful he’d never been prone to post-drinking nausea.

Miscellaneous pancakes had piled up on the plate beside the stove and Spock removed the bacon from the oven, dishing up three pieces for Jim, but taking none for himself.

“What about you?” Jim asked when Spock handed him the plate of bacon so he could select his own pancakes.

“I do not eat meat,” Spock replied, choosing a banana pancake and a chocolate chip for himself.

“Wow. I don’t think I could go a day without meat. How long have you been a vegetarian?”

“I was raised that way.”

“Wait so Bones’ mom used to be a vegetarian?” Jim asked, a bit incredulous.

“Indeed,” Spock replied as they both sat down at the table. “If I may inquire, why do you refer Leonard as ‘Bones’?”

Jim swallowed the delicious bite of blueberry pancake and then realized he had nothing to drink. “I’m gonna go get some milk; do you want anything to drink?”

“Water would be appreciated,” Spock answered as he cut his pancake into bite size pieces.

Jim returned quickly with two glasses and sat down. “So, um, yeah. When we got into high school, Bones and I had anatomy together and the teacher gave us a pre-test the first day of class. He had this skeleton in the front of the class and he would point to a bone and wanted us to name the ones we knew. Bones knew every goddamn piece of that thing. And, you know, me being the charming soul I am, “ Jim paused and gave Spock a self-deprecating smile, “ couldn’t resist the opportunity. I’ve called him Bones ever since. Actually, everyone at school calls him bones. I guess that’s my fault isn’t it.” Jim shrugged and continued to eat his food. It was freaking delicious.  
Silence fell between them and Jim felt it eating at him.

“So Bones said you used to be a priest,” he blurted without thinking.

Spock coughed but showed no other sign of surprise. “I did intend to enter the church, but…circumstances arose that prevented my reaching that particular goal.”

“Circumstances?” Jim asked casually, but his heart clenched nervously half-hoping, half-dreading and answer.

Spock replied calmly, “While I knew my sexuality was not conducive to becoming a man of the cloth, I had yet to experience any true attraction to another human being. I believed becoming a priest would allow me a peace of mind I had yet to experience. When I met Liam, I knew immediately that the course of my life had been altered and I left the church. Thankfully, this was before I had truly entered into communion with God.”

Jim swallowed hard at the cool collectedness with which Spock recounted his story. It felt strained, but Jim wouldn’t pry further when it came to Spock’s past love. it had to be a sore subject and Jim wasn’t that much of a dick.  
“So you believe in God then?”

Spock leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow. It reminded Jim of how truly attractive the man across from him was; the sculpted musculature of his arms drew Jim’s attention as he crossed them over his chest. “Of course. While some may dispute my reasoning, to me there is nothing more logical than believing in a creator. My sexuality may ostracize me from some in the faith, but the truly devout know that God wants nothing from us but to love and accept humanity.”

“Ah,” Jim said awkwardly, pushing the remnants of pancakes and syrup around his plate. He wanted to say how he felt about God; how he felt abandoned by the world and how there was no way some power existed to make things okay when his life was like it was, but he refrained. People could believe what they wanted; it wasn’t his place to judge.

“Let me take your plate,” Jim offered when he saw Spock was finished.

Spock shook his head. “As I said yesterday, you are a guest in this house therefore, as family, it is my duty to take care of you.”

Jim let Spock take his own dishes, but refused to let him take his, trailing after Spock to the dishwasher. Jim helped the older man clean up and then they stood awkwardly in the kitchen.

Jim had so many things he wanted to say, but he didn’t know how to start. He looked at Spock and saw nothing in his face that would signify willingness, but Jim wasn’t really the look-before-you-leap type. Jim stepped towards his friend’s uncle, crowding him against the counter he had chosen to lean against. Grasping all the strands of his confidence, Jim reached out to grip Spock’s waist. “I know you think I didn’t want what happened between us, but what if I’m disappointed?”  
Spock’s breath hitched slightly as Jim pushed up against him. Jim leaned into the other man’s chest to whisper in his ear, “What if I wanted more?”

He let his breath ghost over his ear and his neck, gratified when Spock shivered at the intimate contact. Jim dragged lips across Spock’s neck and felt large hands grab his shoulders in response; smirking into Spock’s skin, Jim took the reaction as a sign of encouragement. He pulled back and pressed into the other man’s mouth. It was mere moments of contact before the kiss became needy, Spock’s tongue gaining entrance into his mouth and causing him to sigh at the feelings it stirred in him. Jim settled both his hands firmly on Spock’s hips and pulled them as flush together as he knew how, reveling in the pure desire felt at the contact between their two bodies. Spock reached up with one hand and cupped the back of Jim’s neck, threading his fingers into the hair there.

The kiss felt both like an eternity and a mere moment.

They heard the door slam and Jim jumped back his chest heaving. Familiar grumblings drifted into the kitchen and Jim turned quickly furthering the distance between the two of them.  
“If there isn’t any bacon left, I’m gonna murder you,” Bones said when he walked into the kitchen.

Jim smiled and rubbed a hand through his hair. “Don’t worry Bones. Whatever’s left is yours.”

“Damn straight,” Bones said with unusual good humor as he pulled a plate out of the cupboard.  
Jim glanced at Spock and the slightly heightened color in his cheeks was fading fast. Jim let out a breath of relief and winked at Spock. Sauntering over to Bones, Jim clapped a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “How’d things go with Christine?”  
Bones harrumphed a non-committal answer.

“Well, the hickey on your neck tells me everything,” Jim said brightly. Bones slapped his hand to the mark and glared at Jim. “I’ll be heading home then. Text me later. I want to know the deets.”

Bones made a half-hearted swipe at him which Jim easily evaded. “Talk to you later, Spock. Thanks for…breakfast,” Jim added.

Spock cleared his throat and returned to cleaning the counters which, damn , if that wasn’t adorable.

 

When Jim let the screendoor shut behind him, he immediately regretted the noise it made. His step-dad was on him like hellhound. “Where the fuck have you been?”  
Jim winced at the harsh tones. “I was with Leonard. I spent the night at his house.” He knew better than to call Leonard by his nickname in from of Cole.

“Drinking my liquor and fucking each other no doubt.”

Keeping his voice calm, Jim replied, “Leonard and I are friends, that’s it.”

“Don’t lie to me faggot. Where’s my whiskey?” Cole demanded, his red rimmed eyes huge as he bore down on Jim.

“Didn’t think you’d miss it,” Jim murmured and Cole’s strike was immediate, making Jim regret his words.

“Back talk is not tolerated in my house.” His breath smelled of alcohol and cigarettes.

Jim stood tall, refusing to be pushed around. “ Yessir.”

His reaction seemed to infuriate his step dad even more if the push into the table was any indication. Cole gripped his stepson’s wrist unforgivingly. “Go clean the kitchen and then mow the lawn. You’re mother’s laid up today and don’t fucking complain.”  
Jim said nothing, just stared back into Cole’s angry eyes and biting his tongue before he got a real beating.

 

That night Bones opened his front door and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline when he saw Jim. “Jesus,” he breathed. “He got you good this time.”

Jim smiled, wincing a bit when his split lip protested the action. “Think I can stay here again.”

Bones looked him up and down, taking in the dried blood under his nose, the split lip, and bruising on his left cheekbone. Not to mention the dirt ingrained in his skin. “Is your face the worst of it?”

Jim shook his head and laughed. He lifted his shirt to show Bones the flowering bruise on his ribs and the torn skin on his left elbow.

“Shit, come inside. Go in the bathroom and strip. Wash up as best you can.” Bones led him in and left him to himself as he disappeared to retrieve the first aid kit. They’d done this so many times that they had it down to science.

Jim wetted a washcloth and sat on the edge of the tub, running the water and scrubbing the grime from his hands. The water stung, but Jim knew he would be okay. He was with Bones; he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow  
> Thanks for reading!  
> As always concrit and comments are very appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little porn happened :/ whoops  
> so it goes

Jim watched the dirt slide of his skin into the water with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Cole had gotten at his mom again; that’s why she had been ‘laid up’. Jim tried. He really did. He wanted to protect her, but she didn’t want him to. Jim could put up with getting beat, hell, he had been for the last four years, but his mom didn’t do anything. Why his mom didn’t stand up for herself or leave was beyond him. When he had asked, she told him that he didn’t understand and that life was hard and love was harder.

  
Jim thought it was pathetic.

  
Bones came into the bathroom toting the first aid kit he had started restocking himself. Bones was the only person in the world who knew what his life was like. Everyone else just thought the bruises and scars meant he was delinquent and that was fine with Jim. it meant most people left him alone.

  
Bones watched as Jim grimaced at the hot water sting on his injuries, and perched on the toilet lid. “Do you want to tell me about it?” Bones asked.

  
Jim climbed out of the bathtub and dried himself off brusquely trying to keep his face stony despite the extra pressure on his bruises. “Not really,” Jim admitted.

  
“That’s fine,” Bones said as he dug out some antiseptic from the box he had set on the floor. “ Will you tell me how the injuries happened at least so I can know if you need to go to the hospital?”

  
Jim groaned half-heartedly, but knew Bones was just trying to do his best. “Um, the cut on my lip was from his fist. Bloody nose and ribs is from his boot. Dirt and elbow is from falling in my front lawn. “

  
Bones sucked in air between his teeth, but didn’t say anything. Bless him.

“It’s fine. Nothing feels broken. I’m just a bit banged up.” Jim smiled, not grinning fully so as to avoid reopening the newly formed scab on his lip.

  
“Come here,” Bones said as he stood, gesturing for Jim to take his seat.

“Thank god school’s out and I don’t have to make excuses,” Jim said with a laugh.

  
Bones paused in his inspection of Jim’s face. “I wish you wouldn’t make light of it like that. This is serious shit.”

  
“Yeah,” Jim sad dismissively. “But it’s my shit and it’s not a big deal.”

  
Bones scowled but Jim didn’t let him speak. “So what happened with Christine?”

  
“We have a date tomorrow,” Bones mumbled gruffly.

  
“Score! Go, Bones!”

  
Bones shook his head and continued to dab and the various cuts on Jim’s face. It was quick work since most of Jim’s injuries weren’t bleeding. He ended up with only one bandage and that was on the scrape on his arm. Bones had him put tissue in his nose “just in case” before he absconded with Jim’s clothes to put them in the wash. “I’ll bring down some of my sweats, ,” he said before he left the bathroom.

  
Jim wandered into the kitchen to get a glass of water; his throat parched from yelling at Cole. He leaned against the counter in his boxers and then remembered what had happened in that exact spot earlier in the day. His heart racing, Jim hustled back to the bathroom praying Spock wouldn’t appear like he had that tendency to do.

  
His luck held and he shut the bathroom door behind him and waited for Bones.

 

The sweats and shirt were Bones-sized and too big, but they were comfortable. Jim settled gingerly into the couch next to Bones as he flipped on the downstairs TV. Bones put on some inane sitcom before coming back with ibuprofen and water.

  
“Take these.”

  
Jim obeyed and thought back to the morning when Spock had done the same. “Where’s your uncle?” Jim asked after swallowing the pills.

  
“Someplace. Man’s like a ghost or something. Appearing and disappearing without any goddamn warning.”  
Jim laughed and felt the movement in his side. Those bruise were deep.

  
“Parents?”Jim asked.

  
Bones shook his head. “Mom called and said they were enjoying themselves so they were extending the trip a week. Said I needed to ‘be a host got Spockwhile she was away’. She wants me to take him sight-seeing for godsakes.” He snorted.

  
“Where are they again?”

“Alberta.”

  
Jim nodded and turned his attention back to the television, less interested in the sitcom than his own thoughts. Time passed (he didn’t know how much) and then Bones stood. “I’m gonna hit the shower and then go to bed.Help yourself to the kitchen if you’re hungry. Mi casa es su casa and all that shit.”

  
It was this announcement that made Jim realized how hungry he was. His stepdad had started rampaging before he could eat and he’d worked all day before he had even attempted to eat. The last that thing he’d eaten had been those pancakes. His stomach growled at the thought. Jim forced himself to get up, turned off the TV and went into the kitchen. Jim put together a travesty of sandwich along with a handful of carrots. He slumped down at the table and devoured the food. He was putting the plate in the dishwasher when Spock walked in.

  
Jim reacted without thinking and turned away from the older man, trying to hide his face. He tried to pretend he was especially interested in something outside, but it was dark and his face reflected in the window.

  
“Your face,” Spock said, half question half observation.

  
In a few moments, Spock was behind him touching his shoulder in an attempt to turn him around. Jim faced the man he (liked?hadacrushon?lustedafter?) had kissed earlier that day and valiantly resisted the urge to look at the floor. Spock drew a thumb hesitantly to the cut in his lip and barely brushed the soft skin next to the injury.

  
The noise Jim made was embarrassingly high pitched. He pulled back (against his better judgment) and rubbed his neck, trying to be casual. “Had a bit of a run in with the ground,” he offered with a laugh.

  
Spock’s eyes were cold as he beheld him and he replied after a moment of consideration, “You are lying to me.” Jim opened his mouth to speak but Spock stopped him. “it is fine. I will not pry. Do you need anything?”

  
“Bones already has me pretty well taken care of,”Jim said trying his best to grin charmingly, certain the bruises on his face ruined the effect to an extent.

  
Spock quirked an eyebrow. “Indeed. I presume you are staying here this evening.”

  
Jim swallowed, thinking of the fuzzy memories of the night before. He nodded.

  
“I will vacate the guest room. It is in your best interest to sleep there.”

  
“No! I can’t ask you to do that. I’ll sleep on the couch or kick Bones out.”

  
Spock crossed his arms looking stubborn.

“Come on Spock. I can’t put you out like that.”

  
When Spock remained stony, Jim tried fliratiously, “I’ll owe you one.”

  
He placed his hand on Spock’s chest and playfully trailed his fingers down to the older man’s belly button. Spock’s own hand shot out and grabbed his before it could go any lower. “Such overtures will get you nowhere, James Kirk,” he growled not releasing his grip on Jim’s wrist.

  
The violent gesture had Jim reeling, but he reminded himself sternly that Spock was not Cole and he meant no harm. Something in his face must of shifted because Spock suddenly loosened his grip on Jim and removed his hand. “Jim?” Spock asked warily.

  
Jim could feel the beginnings of tears as pain gathered in the back of his eyes and his throat tightened. He shook his head against the sensation. “Uh, nothing Spock, just, um, dizzy,” he offered by way of explanation, but his eyes continued to water.

  
He cursed himself for being weak.

  
Spock reached out and asked, “May I?”

  
Not sure exactly what he meant, Jim nodded warily and the offer of contact. Then Spock placed a hand on Jim’s head and one on the small of his back, gently pressing him into hug that cradled Jim’s head against his shoulder. “I am sorry, Jim. I will not press for answers you do not wish to give.”

  
Jim let out a cracked sound against the material of Spock’s shirt, but did not move to place his arms around the warm body that held him. Barely a moment had passed when Spock stepped away. “If it is important to you, you may sleep where you please.”

Jim looked at Spock and without thinking it through (he did that too often) asked, “Take me to bed with you.”

  
Spock’s face gave nothing away even after Jim waited a moment for a reply so he continued, “Please. I—I just want to feel….something. And you—I like you.” He heard the desperation in his voice and he wanted to kick himself. “I know you find me attractive. I’m not asking for any deep connection, but I…I don’t know.”

Jim looked down at the ground and felt the familiar heat rising in his cheeks before a firm hand grasped his. “Come with me,” Spock said calmly.

  
The walk upstairs was surreal; Spock lead him all the way, their hands never disconnecting. The door of the guest bedroom shut behind them and Spock turned to face him, expressionless. Using their intertwined hands, Spock pulled him in for a soft kiss. This was unlike the harsh, lust-filled kisses they had shared. Jim savored the sweet feel of Spock’s lush lips against his, tasting him, before trying to turn it into something more intense. When Jim increased the pressure, Spock pulled back and said, “Slowly Jim. I do not wish to hurt you.”

  
At 18, Jim had had many sexual encounters- some more complete than others-, but they had all been hormone-ridden attempts for gratification. The idea of taking his time was daunting and some amount of apprehension was evident in his face. Spock placed a hand on his cheek and stroked the shell of his ear with his thumb. “it’s all right,” he assured Jim. “I’ll take the lead.”

  
The second time their lips met, Spock was turning them and slowly pressing Jim toward the bed. The back of his knees contacted mattress and he sat, tilting his face up so as not to break contact with Spock. The other man lifted the hem of Jim’s shirt and tugged gently, indicating that Jim should lift his arms. Once shirtless, Jim looked up at Spock and lost his breath at the beauty he saw there. His liquid brown eyes were blown black and his short black hair stood up in odd directions from actions Jim didn’t even know he had taken. A small smile twisted the corner of Spock’s mouth which caused Jim’s stomach to flutter; reached up and pulled Spock down to him by the hair. Jim kissed his mouth fiercely and pulled back enough to place light kisses along his jaw. He wrapped his arms around Spock’s back and laid down, bringing Spock down on top of him.

  
That short moment of control was gone as Spock lifted himself up on his forearms to kiss Jim’s neck from the corner of his jaw to his clavicle. He moaned as he dug his fingers into the blankets of the bed. Spock nipped the spot just above his armpit and Jim squirmed, desiring some sort of friction. The delicious slowness was building heat low inside him and wanted more. He wanted everything.

  
Spock’s fingers roamed his chest and met with Jim’s ribs reminding him of the bruises that must be forming. He gasped in pain and Spock pulled away.  
“Jim?” Spock asked as he looked down at the younger man. “What is this? What happened to you?”

  
Jim shook his head. “Not now. Please don’t ask.”

  
Spock lips pursed minutely but he didn’t press the matter, he merely bent his head to lay a light kiss along the green blush of blue along his ribs. Emotions rose thick in Jim’s throat that made him want to simultaneously laugh, cry and scream. He yanked indignantly on Spock’s shirt until the other man removed it himself before kissing him deeply.

  
Spock rolled onto his side and drew Jim with kisses. The hands Jim had so admired was between them carefully unhooking his pants and sliding against his skin. The first brush of fingers against his cock was agonizingly beautiful and he arched into Spock with a cry engulfed by an expert swipe of Spock’s tongue against his.

  
Jim desperately wanted to touch Spock but wasn’t sure how to begin so he dug his fingers into his back in a futile attempt to bring them closer.  
Spock separated their lips and breathed raggedly into his neck. “On your back,” Spock growled against his ear.  
Jim complied and moaned, disappointed when Spock stopped stroking him. The petulant moan turned into one of pleasure when Spock hooked his thumbs into Jim’s sweats pulling them down before placing open, wet kisses along his shaft.

  
“Holy shit,” Jim breathed, not remembering a time he had felt this way in bed.

  
Spock swirled his tongue around the tip of Jim’s cock and then wrapped one hand around its base while pressing the other against his hips to hold him still. Jim thrashed his head back and forth in desperation. Spock’s head bobbed down as he took an impressive number of inches into his throat, all the while working his tongue and squeezing softly with his hand. Jim looked down and watched as Spock let his dick get wetter and wetter with his saliva. The sight was filthy and erotic making Jim tense with mounting pleasure.

  
Delicately, Jim threaded his fingers through Spock’s hair and let go. “I’m close,” he managed in a broken voice.  
Spock responded by sucking harder and stroking faster.

  
Jim came with a stutter. “Sp-spock!”

  
Spock worked him through his orgasm and swallowed all of what he could give. After a moment, Jim sat up and pulled Spock towards him. He kissed the older man quietly, finding the taste of his cum mingled with the flavor of Spock’s mouth to be one of the most sensual things he had ever experienced. When he pulled Spock down and attempted to remove his pants, Spock stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Come here,” Spock said quietly, gesturing for him to move onto the pillows with him.

“But you haven’t—“ Jim replied, feeling guilty.

“This was about you. Come here,” Spock said again.

When Jim crawled up to lay next to him, Spock grunted in dissatisfaction and gently tugged Jim until he was cradled against him. Jim placed his hand on Spock’s chest and sighed, trying to ignore the tightness in his heart. Spock rubbed absentminded circles on Jim’s back and Jim fell asleep like that thinking about what Spock would look like as he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allright. 5 chapters. I'm certain (like 80%)  
> sorry about the porn, idk  
> i did my best


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, un-beta'ed and all comments, reviews and concrit are welcome

Jim hated mornings. He had always hated mornings, but there was something to be said for waking up pressed against the warm body of another person. Spock’s chest hair tickled his back and his breath warmed the back of his neck making Jim smile contentedly. The older man’s arms was curled gently around Jim’s waist and Jim reached down to smooth down the errant black hairs on Spock’s forearms.

Unfortunately, the needs of Jim’s bladder made themselves known and he extricated himself from Spock’s arms carefully. Standing made Jim realize the full extent of his injuries of the night before. He gingerly pulled on his discarded sweatpants, deciding against the shirt when lifting his arms proved more than a little painful. One look in the bathroom mirror was enough to make Jim grimace. The blossoming green on his cheek had purpled overnight and his nose was similarly mottled.

His chest was another story entirely. The blue-green of the day before had deepened to dark purple interspersed with flecks of red. Looking at the bruise made Jim furious so he turned away from his reflection.

When he went to the kitchen to get water he met Bones who was eating cereal.

Bones turned to look at him. What he saw caused him to drop his spoon into his milk. “Dammit Jim.”

Jim smiled in an attempt to dismiss his worry, but knew it probably wouldn’t do any good. “Yeah. It’s worse than I thought.”

Thankfully, Bones didn’t crowd him; he turned back to his cereal before asking, “Need anything.”

“I’m gonna take some ibuprofen.”

“Good,” Bones replied firmly.

Jim moved around the kitchen for a few minutes getting food to eat before he took the medicine. A chirping from across the room caused him to start and he glanced at Bones who was already striding across the room to answer the ringing phone.

“McCoy residence,” Bones said by way of greeting. He looked at Jim and rolled his eyes. Jim smiled. “Oh, hey mom.”

He paused, listening.

“I have plans today,” Bones said a hint of frustration in his voice.

His face grew stormy at the reply.

“Fine. it’s not like there’s anything in this damn town to be proud of.”

Jim was certain his mother reprimanded Bones for his language because he said, “ Yes, ma’am.” The he hung up the phone.

“What is it?” Jim asked around a mouthful of toast and jelly (strawberry fuck yeah).

Bones slumped onto the stool next to him and sighed. “Mom wants me to show Spock around town. Get him out of the house. She’s worried he’s depressed.”

Jim swallowed his food trying to maintain an air of nonchalance. “Don’t you have your date with Christine today?”

“Yeah, but apparently that’s no excuse.” Bones sighed. “Maybe I can ask her to meet me later tonight.”

“When were you gonna get together?” Jim asked, grabbing a paper towel and wiping his hands off.

“Four.”

“You got loads of time until then. I’m sure Spock won’t want to keep you,” Jim said reassuringly, not wanting to sound eager.

Bones leveled a dark stare in Jim’s direction. “Jim. It’s already noon. I haven’t seen hide nor hair of the man since yesterday afternoon and even if we leave the house within the hour, we have to drive all the fucking way to someplace that isn’t Riverside.”

“Why can’t we do something in town?”

“What the hell are we gonna do here?”

“There’s always the Pioneer Museum,” Jim pointed out with a grin.

“You couldn’t pay me to go back to that place.” Bones pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “I mean, remember last time?”

Jim did and snickered at the memory. Their Natural Sciences class in sophomore year had gone on a “field trip” that ended with Bones being kicked out of a museum for being snarky with the tour guide. Jim had happily followed him out despite his teacher’s protestations.

“Well, if its not anything strenuous I can take Spock around,” Jim offered.

Bones raised an eyebrow and Jim wondered if it was a family trait. “I know you have the hots for my uncle but—“

“So what if I do?” Jim asked a bit defensive.

Bones sighed and took a step towards his friend. “Look, Jim, you know I don’t care about all that stuff. Do what you like, be who you want to be.”

Jim’s eyebrows drew together in disbelief; startled at the sudden gravity his friend was exposing. Bones was always “grumpy”, using his cantankerous front as a shield and Jim liked that about him. it was practically unheard of to see Bones be…real.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Bones said with a scowl. “It’s just that Spock is… he’s really messed up right now. And I don’t think you should get involved there.”  
Jim rubbed his hand against his forearm self-consciously. “I guess it would be a bad time to tell you that we slept together then?” Jim said sheepishly.

Bones slumped down until his forehead touched the countertop. He groaned.

“It was my idea?” Jim offered.

Bones straightened and gesticulated broadly. “Of course it was your fucking idea you idiot.”

Jim shrugged, but avoided looking Bones in the eye.  
“Look, just go on your date with Christine. I’d really…I’d really appreciate the opportunity to talk to Spock one on one.”

Bones beheld in him warily. “I’m not gonna lie, that’d be great, but I don’t think it would be good for you. You need to get some rest and going out with your face in that shape’ll just be asking for trouble.”

Jim saw the crack in Bones resolve as an opportunity and immediately took advantage. “I’ll borrow some of your mom’s foundation and I swear I won’t harass anyone.”

Bones narrowed his eyes at Jim.

“C’mon Bones,” Jim whined. “I wanna have some fuuuuun.”

“We both know you already have too much.” Bones sighed. “Fine, but don’t fuck it up, okay?”

“I’ll be on my best behavior,” Jim said with a mischievous grin. “How about a few rounds of Smash?”

“I call Kirby,” Bones declared before exiting the room. 

“You would,” Jim scoffed and followed him out. 

 

While kicking Bones’ pink Kirby ass was always a pleasant way to spend an afternoon, Jim called it quits eventually so he could shower. He changed into his clothes from the night before thankful that Bones had washed them for him. He walked up to the door of the guest room, feeling nervous, and knocked. 

Spock’s voice sounded tight through the door. “Come in.”

Jim eased the door open and, holding the knob, leaned against the doorframe. “Hey, Spock,” he said with a grin.

Spock reclined on the bed, pillows jammed up behind him while he read. His eyes were cold as he beheld Jim in the doorway. “Jim.”

Something about his tone made Jim feel like running away, but he pushed through and sauntered into the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Spock with a grin. “Where have you been all day?”

Spock did not respond. 

The sense of foreboding Jim had felt upon entering the room grew exponentially. “Want to go get some dinner? See the town? Apparently, Bones was supposed to take you out tonight but he has a date.”

Spock raised his eyebrows and said, “I don’t think that would be entirely appropriate.”

It was Jim’s turn to raise his eyebrows. “Appropriate? I think we passed the line of ‘appropriate’ when my dick was in your mouth.” 

He immediately regretted his words when Spock’s already passive face hardened into immobility and coldness. 

“Look, Spock,” Jim began as he reached a hand out to touch Spock’s leg. He was immediately rebuffed when Spock swung his legs off the bed and stood. Jim followed suit. “I didn’t mean it like it sounded. I really enjoyed what happened yesterday—“

Spock whirled to face him, eyes burning and voice low and tight as he interrupted the younger man. “I’m certain you did, Jim. I felt your enthusiasm,” he spat the last word like an epithet. “I’m glad I could be of use to you.”

His tone implied he meant the opposite.

Jim took a step back, aghast. “Spock, yesterday was—it was… I don’t even know—“

“You left your shirt,” Spock said, interrupting him once more. “Take it and get out.” 

Jim stood, his mouth open and his brain fired a thousand alternative responses, but he complied with Spock’s order. He picked up his shirt from where it had fallen the night before and fisted his fingers into the thin material. He faced the doorway and took a deep breath. Not looking at Spock he said quietly, “I don’t know what’s happening, or why you’re angry, but I meant what I said yesterday. I like you. I thought—I don’t know what I thought.”

Jim left without looking back. He walked out of the house and into his car. Numbly, he drove home, parked his gar by the barn and went into the house. The place was quiet and he made his way back to his bedroom. Locking the door behind him, he collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling while he let the aches and pains of his body take over his mind. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, he removed it and without looking to see who it was, tossed it onto the floor. 

Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry about the angst.  
> i promise it will get better soon  
> and if i cant get it all wrapped up nice and happy by the next chapter ill write an epilogue


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always un beta'ed and all errors are mine  
> concrit and comments welcome

That night Jim slept an embarrassing number of hours and was woken by the crashing bang of the screen door. He knew that must be Cole coming home from bars, or somewhere. The clattering told Jim that he’s drunk and he tensed, not sure if his body can take another beating. 

The door is locked, he reminded himself. 

The sounds faded and Jim became certain that that night would be a peaceful one; Cole’s drunkenness alternated between rages and calms. His anger was usually best expressed when sober, getting drunk was like a tranquilizer. Jim had to be thankful for the little things. 

 

Two days passed with Jim hiding from everyone. He tiptoed through the house at odd hours, leaving only to get food or go to the bathroom. He called himself a coward, pathetic and stupid in turns before convincing himself he just needs time for his body to heal. The first morning he checked his phone and saw three worried texts from Bones. He didn’t reply to any of them. 

On the third day of his self-imposed confinement, Bones showed up on his doorstep scowling. No one was home and Jim answered the door, surprised to see his friend. “Bones! I didn’t think you knew where I lived.” 

“Are you an idiot?” Bones said pushing past him into the house. “I found out where you lived the first time you showed up at my place covered in bruises.”

Jim should not have expected any less. He shut the door and crossed into the living room. “Oh…kay?” he replies tentatively. “Why are you here now?” 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Bones demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Here.” 

“Ha. Ha. “ Bones practically snarled. “Why have you been here? I’m going to imagine it has something to do with Spock. The guy has been on a hair trigger. Every little thing sets him off. He drank last night. Spock doesn’t drink, JIm. So what the fuck happened?” 

Jim sighed and slumped into the couch. “I tried to talk to him that day you had your date. I did. But he freaked and said I was using him and then he kicked me out. I didn’t really want to stay after that.” 

Bones rubbed a hand over his face before replying tiredly, “Look Jim, Spock has always been emotionally blocked or something. It shocked the pants off of Mom when he said he was with someone. And the guy died, Jim. He died. Spock’s even more fucked than usual. Just come talk to him.” 

Jim shook his head sadly. “I don’t want to intrude where I’m not wanted. I think I already pushed too far. But, Christ, Bones. I like him a lot. I haven’t-- I don’t think I’ve felt this way about anyone before. I think I’m falling for him,” Jim said. “Oh God that sounds stupid.” 

Bones made exasperated noise and replied, “Yeah it does, but nobody does this whole love thing the same way. “

Jim did not want to talk about it anymore so he changed the subject. “You better go before anyone comes home. I’ll be at your house later, I swear.” 

Bones looked at him with some doubt. “All right. You better. “

Jim herded Bones out the door and immediately got in the shower. He did his best thinking in the shower, and right then he desperately needed to think. 

 

Cole came home early from work in a rage so Jim locked himself in his room to wait out the storm. He texted Bones quickly:  
>>Bones  
Hey, sorry. I might not be over until late coles at it again.

Jim pulled out a book to keep himself occupied while Cole (by the sound of it) was smashing something in the kitchen. The screen door slammed once more , but Jim was unwilling to risk exiting his room; Cole was probably just stalking outside. 

At least thirty minutes passed before Cole barged back inside the house screaming, “WINONA!” 

It was the scream of his mother’s name that caused Jim to rush out of his room without thinking. Cole was beating on his mother’s door, his face was red and he continued to yell. Jim grabbed him by the shoulder and wrenched him back, ignoring the fear clutching at his heart. 

Cole whirled and made a choked noise before he lunged for Jim, who ran out of the hallway and outside. Cole followed him cursing, calling him stupid and a bastard. His step-father grabbed him on the stoop and threw him to the ground. “How fucking dare you,” he hissed. 

Jim instinctively scrambled to hide his still healing bruises from Cole’s violence. Tires crunched on gravel and a car door slammed; Jim looked up to see Spock throw Cole against the wall of his house. 

“Shit, “ Cole spluttered. “Who the hell are you?” 

Jim climbed to his feet and watched as Spock pressed an elbow against Cole’s throat cutting off his air supply. 

“I am you son’s friend and you have no right to treat him in such a manner. He is of age. He will leave your house and you have no power over him,” Spock said, his tone deadly cold. 

“Spo-“ Jim began.

Spock interrupted, “Get your things and go to the house, Jim.” 

Jim did as he was told. 

Cole was nowhere to be found when Jim climbed into his car. Neither was Spock and he drove, nervous, to Bones’ house. 

“What just happened?” he asked in shock when he entered the McCoy house and saw Spock leaning against the bannister of the stairs.

Spock responded smoothly, “I informed your stepfather that I would alert the authorities. He left the premises.” 

“Bones told you everything, didn’t he?” Jim said dejectedly. 

“There is no need to be ashamed, Jim. This is not your fault.” 

“I know that,” Jim snapped. “I just didn’t….it’s not important.” 

Spock looked at Jim and Jim looked away, scared of what he would see there. Spock tipped his chin slightly and said, “The truth about your injuries was not the only thing Leonard told me. “

Jim’s heart stuttered in his chest, but he clamped down on the feeling, not wanting to get his hopes up. 

Spock leaned down to kiss him briefly, sweetly. “It would be best if I explained myself, Jim. Please, would you come with me?” he asked, holding out his hand. 

Jim nodded, bewildered and placed his hand in the older man’s. They walked to the guest bedroom and Spock shut the door behind them quietly. “Please have a seat.” 

Spock took a deep breath before speaking. “I think it important for you to understand the nature of my relationship with Liam. He was the first person I ever loved. When I met you, the intensity of my attraction to you made me feel guilty.” He paused momentarily and Jim desperately wanted to speak, but he held his tongue. “Against my better judgment, and my self control, I was attracted to you and further than that I found those feelings to be deeper than mere lust. “

Jim couldn’t stop the grin at those words. “Is that a fancy way of saying ‘it was love at first sight’.” 

Spock scowled slightly and bit his lip. He nodded. “I suppose you could denote it as such.” 

Jim burst out laughing and stopped immediately when he saw the hurt look on Spock’s face. “No,” Jim said immediately. “I’m laughing because…well, me too. That’s how I felt.” 

“Ah,” Spock replied. Jim leaned in to kiss him; Spock kept the kiss brief before continuing to speak. “When I woke after our encounter, you were gone and I assumed the worst. I believed you had used me and did not want me. Bones informed me that I was quite mistaken. I apologize for my behavior at that time.” 

Jim smiled at the feeling of warmth that spread through him. He felt inexplicably safe now. “It’s okay, Spock. Neither of us is very good at this. And if you’re not ready to move forward physically that’s fine. I want you however you’ll have me.” 

Spock nodded. “I have come to understand that.”

Jim couldn’t deny he was slightly disappointed. He wanted to be with Spock; it felt like the only way to express the joy flowing through him. He wanted Spock to feel that too.

“I am also aware that I would very much like to finish where we left off during our previous encounter,” Spock stated in his usual clinical manner. 

Blood whooshed in Jim’s ears and his mouth fell open. “Really?” he asked, incredulous.

Spock pounced on him, pressing him back into the mattress, hands greedily seeking everything Jim had to offer. It was moments before they were both divested of their shirts and Jim was breathing hard. He liked the way Spock’s face blushed and the feel of his soft black hair. Spock kissed his neck briefly as he unbuttoned Jim’s pants. “Would you let me fuck you?” Spock asked against his neck.

Jim’s breath hitched; hearing Spock talk like that made him harder than ever and he nearly bit his tongue. “Please,” Jim begged. “You should know I’ve never—“ 

Spock stopped his words with a scorching kiss. “I’ll take care of you.” 

Spock stood from the bed and stepped out of his jeans. He pulled a bottle of lube from the bedside table and tossed it down next to Jim before pressing against him once more. He drew of his pants and boxers in one swift motions, living Jim bare beneath him. Jim reached up and gently touched Spock’s erection through his underwear, causing the older man to groan. Spock grabbed his hand and arched an eyebrow. “Do not ruin my plans for the evening.” 

Jim chuckled but kept his hands to himself. 

Spock played with his balls and stroked his dick with precision. The dryness of his hand caused blissfully irritating friction. Stopping abruptly, Spock pressed a hand under his balls against his opening. “Are you ready?” 

Jim swallowed and nodded. 

Slicking his fingers with lube Spock kissed him deeply, entwining their tongues so that Jim could think of nothing but the delicious feel of Spock’s kiss; then there was a slight burning pressure that yielded the strangest sensation of being full and not full enough simultaneously. Spock pulled away from the kiss and began to lave his nipples with his tongue. Jim squirmed as Spock worked his finger deeper inside. 

“More,” Jim begged. 

Spock chuckled against his abdomen and said, “Patience.” 

The older man drew his cock into his mouth and crooked his finger causing Jim to cry out. The delicious pressure mounted and as Spock sucked, he placed another finger with the first. The slow stretch was aggravating and Jim wantonly fucked himself back against Spock’s hand wanting more. Spock pressed his free hand against Jim’s chest, fingers splayed, as his head bobbed on Jim’s now leaking cock. Spock growled around him and murmured, “The way you taste.” 

He licked up Jim’s shaft and swirled his tongue and the head of his penis; he added a third finger. Immediately, Jim felt as if it was too much, but the burning subsided quickly to be replaced by desperate need. 

“Fuck me, please, Spock,” Jim pleaded, each word taking so much effort in breathless pleasure-ridden state. 

Spock pulled his fingers out and removed his briefs deftly. He slicked his cock and pressed a kiss to Jim’s hairline before Jim felt the too-big-too-much pressure of Spock sliding into him. He cried out at the heated pain. Spock kissed him again, holding his thighs up and placing a pillow under his backside. 

The pain eased considerably as he stretched around Spock and suddenly it was perfect. He could feel Spock’s unsteady heartbeat and he just wanted release. “Move,” he demanded. 

Spock pulled out and pressed back in slowly, hitting Jim’s prostate in the process. He wanted to cry with the intensity of the pleasure he was feeling. Then Spock began to fuck him in earnest, hard thrusts into his hips. Somehow wanted more and realized what it was when Spock choked out, “Touch yourself for me.” 

As Jim closed his hand around his cock he felt the mounting bliss he so desperately needed. He stroked himself desperately, moaning and saying Spock’s name in turn. He was coming over his hand in moments and Spock snapped his hips four more times, rough against him, and then he was coming too. 

Spock pulled out delicately and wiped them up with his discarded shirt. 

“Mmm,” Jim managed in his blissed-out state. 

“Quite,” Spock replied as he crawled into bed next to him. 

“You’re wonderful,” Jim told him happily, the use of his mouth made him realize how thirsty he was so he slid away from Spock and stood on unsteady feet. “I’m going to get some water. Want anything?” 

Spock shook his head and watched Jim pull on his pants. “I think I’m gonna be sore tomorrow,” Jim declared as he straightened.

“I am sorry.” 

Jim laughed and shook his head. “Don’t be.” He pressed a light kiss to Spock’s lips. “it was awesome.” 

Spock smirked as Jim left the room.

Bones was in the kitchen when Jim walked in. He looked particularly cantankerous, but Jim ignored him so he could get his water glass. 

“You might want to be quieter when my parents come home,” Bones said seriously.

Jim had to bite back a laugh as he hurried back to Spock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a WIP. I left it open ended if I decide to come back to it. But no promises :/  
> Edit: Working on Chapter 4 and I hope this all will be done within the week


End file.
